El toque de tus manos
by Mundo Crayzer
Summary: Tal vez tanto a Sherlock como a John les faltaba un pequeño incentivo paradisíaco para finalmente admitir lo que en verdad querían el uno del otro. Como dicen por ahí, hay que verle el lado positivo a las cosas.
**Disclaimer:** Sherlock Holmes y John Watson le pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La versión moderna de dichos personajes le pertenece a la BBC, a Mark Gatiss y a Steven Moffat. Esta historia es de mi completa autoría y no gano absolutamente nada por escribirla ni publicarla.

 **Advertencias:** Teen AU. Referencias a relaciones homosexuales (hombre x hombre). Si no te guste el género, no hagas comentarios negativos al respecto.

 **Notas:** Reto#2: PAÍSES DEL MUNDO. Parte de la información referente a Samoa es correcta, pero parte no lo es tanto xD

 **Beta:** Maye Malfter. ¿Gracias por permitirme betearnos mutuamente? xD

 **Palabras:** 2600, aprox.

 **Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" (Edición2016) del foro I am sherlocked.**

 **The Abominable Brides  
~Una para todas, y todas para una~**

* * *

Uno de los privilegios de asistir a la prestigiosísima _Academia Baker_ con una beca de deportes, era cuando tu entrenador se aburría de la rutina del campo de juego y, en menos de un par de horas, organizaba un viaje internacional con todo pago, utilizando como excusa un intercambio cultural estudiantil.

John aún recordaba la primera vez que asistió a uno de estos encuentros internacionales. Su entrenador había llegado un día, tan tranquilo como siempre, y anunció que al día siguiente partirían hacia Italia por un par de semanas para un pequeño partido amistoso entre academias, y que debían tener todas su documentaciones listas para el mediodía. John había quedado tan confundido e impactado por ésta súbita declaración, que casi comienza el entrenamiento sin comentarle a su entrenador que ni siquiera tenía un pasaporte. Obviamente, ¿para qué un chico de clase media iba a solicitar tales documentos a la edad de 16 años, si lo máximo que su familia podía mantenerse en el mismo departamento de alquiler eran nueve meses y medio?

Su entrenador lo miró con cara de espanto, pero luego pareció recordar de dónde provenía y desestimó el problema con un ademán, sacando su teléfono móvil de la chaqueta y apartándose para realizar un sinfín de llamadas. John habría jurado que lo dejarían en Londres, porque ni en un millón de años sería posible que consiguiese sacar todos sus papeles a tiempo; sin embargo, en el increíble lapso de dos días (suficiente para cambiar una de las escalas del vuelo y seguir llegando el día previsto), su entrenador le ayudó con todo los trámites, utilizando influencias de la academia y exponiendo el caso ante la embajada de que se trataba de un campeonato oficial.

John, por supuesto, aprendió con rapidez que estos viajes se realizaban más para buscar relajación y entretenimiento en otro país que por verdadera motivación deportiva. Aunque los respectivos encuentros si se daban, solamente parte de una de las dos semanas que pasaban en el país extranjero se la dedicaban al deporte; el resto se utilizaba para disfrutar de los placeres que esa zona del país podía ofrecer. Si no fuese porque también se beneficiaba, John habría estado muy molesto por cómo esta gente rica manejaba sus vidas tan despreocupadamente.

Ésta vez el viaje había tocado en la paradisíaca pero pequeña Samoa; un país que John ni siquiera conocía de su existencia pero cuyo deporte principal era el rugby, haciéndolo un candidato perfecto para uno de los afamados encuentros amistosos. Aunque, en lugar de _amistoso_ , fue _una masacre_. Su equipo se había confiado y, estúpidamente, habían permitido que los aplastasen en menos de lo que sus cerebros pudieron procesar toda la situación. Era una lección que su entrenador quiso darles debido a que las ínfulas de haberse coronado por segundo año consecutivo como campeones en Londres, estaba perjudicando sus entrenamientos.

Sin embargo, la derrota no fue motivo para dejar de disfrutar del resto de los días que les quedaban junto a las playas de aguas cristalinas y arenas blancas. Al menos no hasta que Sherlock (siendo su primer viaje con el equipo y tan terco como siempre) agarró una pequeña insolación por no seguir consejo y estar demasiado tiempo sin aplicarse el protector solar correspondiente.

Así fue cómo, apartados en una de las cabañitas que el resort les otorgaba como habitaciones, John terminó encargándose de su amigo; aparentemente siendo el único capaz de soportarle el mal humor. El cual, cabe destacar, sólo aumentaba con las continuas risitas que John no dejaba de soltar debido a la marca que las gafas de sol habían dejado en el rostro del infortunado muchacho.

–No es gracioso –se quejó Sherlock.

–Oh, sí que lo es –refutó John, soltando una carcajada. Sherlock le dedicó una mirada severa que lo único que hizo fue intensificar la risa de su compañero–. Oh, vamos, sabes que fue tu culpa. Yo te dije bien claro que te cuidaras. El sol de acá no es el mismo que el de Londres.

–No seas ridículo, John, el sol es el mismo en todas partes. Tenemos uno solo.

–¿Cómo puedes saberlo, señor no-me-interesa-alrededor-de-quién-gira-la-tierra? –bromeó John, demasiado divertido con toda la situación como para sentirse intimidado por las miradas mordaces que su compañero le lanzaba.

Así pues, con una sonrisa en el rostro, le entregó a Sherlock la crema hidratante que su entrenador les había recomendado comprar–. Ten. Te ayudará a refrescarte. Aplícala con cuidado –le indicó. Su amigo miró el envase con desconfianza, pero lo tomó sin rechistar, demasiado acalorado y adolorido como para ponerse a refutar.

A pesar de todo, John sí sentía un tanto de lastima por Sherlock. Su piel, normalmente pálida como un fantasma, estaba rosada como un cerdito y, aunque no era una quemadura excesiva, se notaba que dolía o al menos incomodaba, haciendo que su amigo se moviese con un cuidado que normalmente no tenía y afectando su elegancia innata.

Por supuesto, nada podía asegurarle a John que Sherlock no estuviese siendo simplemente dramático, pues ese era un aspecto fundamental de su personalidad… Aun así, John observó a su compañero batallar con el aplicado de la crema por el increíble lapso de _un minuto_ antes de sucumbir a su dolencia y ofrecerle ayuda.

–No, Sherlock. Debes esparcirla bien o no estás haciendo nada. Ven, déjame ayudarte –dijo, acercando una silla a la esquina de la cama en la que Sherlock estaba sentado.

Le quitó el envase a su amigo y, vertiendo una moderada cantidad de crema en su mano, le pidió a Sherlock que acercase su brazo. Éste obedeció sin siquiera un comentario ingenioso, así que sin esperar más, John comenzó su laboriosa faena de masajear dicha extremidad de abajo hacia arriba, dibujando suaves círculos a medida que se movía y procurando tener el mayor cuidado posible.

A pesar de que Sherlock sólo era un suplente que hasta ese momento no había participado en ningún campeonato oficial, el entrenamiento que el equipo efectuaba todos los días había dado sus frutos y sus músculos se encontraban ligeramente tonificados; lo suficiente para seguir dándole ese auge larguirucho que lo caracterizaba, pero sin desestimar su fuerza y potencial. John siempre había deseado tener esa tersa piel entre sus manos y recorrerla milímetro a milímetro, descubriendo todos los detalles que ésta pudiese ofrecer y disfrutado del momento como alguien que tiene todo el tiempo para ello. Saboreándola entre sus labios y comiéndosela lentamente a besos…

Sherlock profirió un pequeño quejido que, en cierta forma afortunada para John, desvió el flujo de sus (indecorosos) pensamientos hacia lo que tenía al frente, haciéndole despabilar e intentar disimular el ardiente sonrojo que sentía subir hasta sus mejillas. Así como controlar la creciente amenaza de un desagradable _infortunio_ entre sus pantalones; uno que le delataría de la manera más vergonzosa del mundo y del que no sabría cómo recuperarse luego… No era como si no planease confesarse algún día, pero al menos esperaba poder hacerlo con su dignidad aún intacta.

–Lo siento –se disculpó John, carraspeando su incomodidad–. Es que estás muy quemado, aunque no lo parezca –comentó, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad–. Incluso si lo hago con mayor cuidado, tienes partes que están muy sensibles.

Sherlock dio un ligero respingo cuando John continuó acariciando sus hombros con delicadeza; examinando bien sus dolencias y _de ninguna forma_ buscando escuchar otro de esos _para nada sensuales_ gemiditos.

–Sí, bueno, hay personas que tenemos la piel más sensible que otros –balbuceó Sherlock, con un tono que indicaba que estaba más avergonzado que irritado–. No todos tienen la fortuna de formar un sexy bronceado tan pronto les pega un poco de sol.

John soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa ante ese comentario. Sintiéndose incapaz de mirar a Sherlock a la cara, sumergió su incomodidad en la entretenida tarea que tenía entre manos y trató de pretender lo mejor posible que ni la cercanía de sus rostros ni la calidez de la piel de su amigo causaban algún efecto en su _fácilmente excitable_ cuerpo de adolescente.

–Entonces… –comenzó John, con el corazón desbocado pero intentando mantener la compostura mediante bromas–. ¿Crees que mi bronceado es sexy?

Sherlock dio un nuevo respingo al escuchar aquello pero no contestó. Desvió su mirada hacia otro lado y John no pudo evitar girar su rostro cuando, por impulso, su cuerpo decidió reaccionar al movimiento de su amigo. Sherlock estaba frunciendo el ceño pero John podía notar que era más por bochorno que por verdadera irritación; así como también pudo notar que sus mejillas sonrosadas no se debían completamente a las quemaduras.

–Sherlock… –le llamó John, con un hilo de voz. Sherlock lo ignoró, acentuando su enfurruñamiento–. Sherlock –repitió John, igual de bajo pero casi como una súplica adolorida; tomándolo por los brazos con suavidad pero con firmeza, intentando darle la seguridad suficiente para que lo mirase.

Esta vez, aunque John pudo notar algo de duda en sus ojos, Sherlock decidió girarse hacia él. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el cálido aliento del otro rozar sus labios; unos labios que deseaban tanto juntarse que ninguno de los dos entendía cómo aún existía tanto espacio entre ellos. Cómo sus cuerpos no colisionaban juntos y compartían el calor que incluso a esa distancia podían sentir emanando de sus pieles.

John habría deseado ser el que diese el primer paso; el que hubiese tenido el valor suficiente para cruzar esos centímetros que los separaban y comerse a besos a su compañero. Pero lo cierto era que fue Sherlock quien no logró soportar más la tensión que se palpaba entre ellos e inclinó su rostro para –¡finalmente!– juntarlo con el de John en un suave y casto beso que bien pudo haber durado segundos como pudo haber durado días.

Todo se redujo de pronto a ese momento, a la unión de sus cuerpos, de sus labios, de la calidez del ambiente y sus alientos, del revoltijo de estómago y de la seguridad de que, efectivamente, el otro sentía lo mismo y estaba dispuesto a probar aquello que se habían negado el uno al otro por tantos meses.

Y aunque John no fue el que dio el paso decisivo, se conformó con ser el que le enseñase a Sherlock lo que en verdad era un beso. Y no porque tuviese algo en contra de la suave y tierna unión de sus labios que Sherlock empezó, pero John quería escuchar más de esos pequeños gemidos que su compañero dejaba escapar cuando sus manos acariciaban delicadamente sus costados; cuando examinaba el interior de su boca con la lengua, o cuando mordisqueaba delicadamente su labio inferior, haciéndole estremecer y buscar de nuevo los labios de John, quien lo recibía con regocijo y controlada pasión. Porque en definitiva John quería ir con calma, al menos esta primera vez. Quería saborear con lentitud esos labios con los que tantas noches había soñado y enseñarle a Sherlock el arte de acariciar y amar. Ya tendrían el tiempo suficiente para explorar esos otros factores que venían más ligados hacia la pasión y la intensidad.

Sin romper el beso, John comenzó a guiar a Sherlock hacía atrás, incitándolo a recostarse en la cama mientras John terminaba ubicado sobre él, dándoles una posición más favorecedora. Y todo parecía ser mágico y especial, todo parecía encajar y llevarlos hasta lo más alto de la felicidad… O al menos así lo sintió John hasta que Sherlock de pronto utilizó sus manos para empujarlo, intentando alejarlo y rompiendo el beso que tanto les había costado conservar intacto.

–¡No, no, no! ¡Espera! ¡Para! –exclamó Sherlock, todavía con sus labios pegados a los de John pero intentando sentarse de nuevo.

Preocupado, John se apartó lentamente, aturdido por el repentino cambio en la actitud de su compañero y temeroso de que el chico se lo hubiese pensado mejor y no quisiese nada de eso con él, que fuese sólo una confusión iniciada por la fogosidad del momento y nada más. Apartando el pánico con todas sus fuerzas, John ayudó a Sherlock a incorporarse mientras intentaba devolver un poco de cordura a su cabeza y buscar una razón más lógica a su comportamiento.

–Duele –dijo Sherlock, quejumbroso.

John no entendió sus palabras.

–La espalda –aclaró Sherlock–. No creo que sea una buena idea continuar con esto.

 _Oh._

–Oh… –entendió John finalmente, sintiéndose un idiota y estallando en risotadas que no hicieron más que molestar a su compañero–. Ya, lo siento –se disculpó, calmándose pero conservando una sonrisa en su rostro.

John comenzó a apartarse de la cama cuando sintió las fuertes manos de Sherlock sostenerle las muñecas, deteniendo su avance. Sus ojos expresaban un poco de preocupación mezclado con vergüenza, sintiéndose como un tonto por no poder controlar las dolencias de su cuerpo.

–Uhm… Tal vez no podemos hacer nada de _eso_ ahora pero… Nunca dije que no pudiésemos continuar donde lo dejamos…

Jamás, en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo, John había escuchado tanta timidez en la voz de Sherlock; casi podría jurar que su tono expresaba _inseguridad_. Una cosa inverosímil, a decir verdad. Aunque en cierta forma bastante… _adorable_.

–Ok –sonrió John, sujetando a Sherlock delicadamente por la cintura y sacándole una pequeña sonrisa que hace mucho no veía en el rostro de su compañero.

Sherlock se le acercó con la intención de besarlo pero John apartó el rostro, dejándole un suave beso en la mejilla y acercando sus labios a la oreja del otro, disfrutando del pequeño estremecimiento que le ocasionó con el movimiento.

–Recuéstate boca abajo –le susurró John, en tono seductor.

Dejando un rastro de besos por todo el rostro de Sherlock, John se apartó lo suficiente para ver el doble sonrojo en sus mejillas y ese deje de preocupación e inseguridad en sus ojos que John se aseguraría de erradicar poco a poco, con besos y caricias, y suaves palabras susurradas al oído.

–John… Dije que…

–Lo sé –le interrumpió John, sonriendo–. Te escuché. Pero aún tenemos que tratar tus quemaduras, ¿no es cierto? –comentó con tono travieso.

Sherlock sonrió con la misma picardía que tenían las palabras de su compañero y con mucho cuidado realizó lo indicado.

–Sabes, siempre he querido poder tocar tu piel de esta manera –comentó John, depositando un suave beso en el hombro de Sherlock, justo antes de embadurnar sus manos con la crema hidratante–. Es incluso más maravilloso de lo que soñé.

–Lo sé –dijo Sherlock; su tono pretencioso regresando a sus palabras–. Yo también he pensado en cómo sería sentir tus manos sobre mí –admitió, satisfecho de que ahora sus palabras causarían el efecto que él siempre había deseado–. Recuerdo que fue lo primero que me gustó de ti. Fuertes pero delicadas en su trato. Nunca pude definir realmente si con ellas me tratarías con gentileza o con brusquedad –sonrió, travieso–. Aún no estoy seguro de cuál prefiero.

John gruñó, excitado, haciendo sonreír aún más a Sherlock. En venganza, tomó desprevenido a su compañero, arrodillándose en la cama sobre él con una pierna a cada lado de su cadera y una energía que indicaba abiertamente las cosas que en verdad deseaba hacer.

–Bueno, por ahora va a tocar la delicadeza –comentó, comenzando con su masaje–. Pero creo que llegará el momento en que podamos probar ambas alternativas, ¿no crees?

Sherlock cerró los ojos, soltando un largo y sensual gemido en respuesta al suave y delicioso movimiento de las manos de su compañero.

–Cuando lleguemos a casa –confirmó Sherlock.

John sonrió, completamente dispuesto a cumplir esa promesa.


End file.
